Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to power converters, and more specifically to power converters utilized to charge powered devices.
Background
Electronic devices (such as cell phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) use power to operate. Switched mode power converters are commonly used due to their high efficiency, small size, and low weight to power many of today's electronics. Conventional wall sockets provide a high voltage alternating current. In a switching power converter, a high voltage alternating current (ac) input is converted to provide a well-regulated direct current (dc) output through an energy transfer element to a load. In operation, a switch is utilized to provide the desired output by varying the duty cycle (typically the ratio of the ON time of the switch to the total switching period), varying the switching frequency, or varying the number of pulses per unit time of the switch in a switched mode power converter.
Power may be provided to electronic devices, which may also be referred to as powered devices, through a cable, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. The powered device may be powered and/or charged through a charging device, which may include the switched mode power converter. The powered device typically includes a rechargeable battery, and the switched mode power converter typically charges the battery in addition to providing power to operate the powered device. Typically, a cable connects to the charging device and the powered device utilizing a plug interface. Each end of the cable may have a plug that connects to a respective socket of the charging device or the powered device.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.